Assassination Uzumaki
by Draagon537
Summary: from ninja to teacher, follow naruto as he teaches his pupils to kill him. narutoxharem couple of genderbends, will turn M rated later on when I write a lemon
1. Chapter 1

**Assassination Uzumaki**

 **Hello everybody, here I am again for a challenge from Ferdi719. This is a harem but I have not decided on everyone in the harem which will be 5 maximum for now. Currently I got Irina Jelavic, Karasumi Tadaomi (fem Karasuma), and Yukiko Kanzaki, I need a couple of others so I will be counting on you, readers to give me ideas.**

"He he he I wonder what the kids have in store for me today". A man with spiky blonde hair that reached his shoulders, sapphire coloured eyes, and three whisker marks on either side of his face. He stood at an impressive height of 6'3 with a perfect athletic build; he wore swimming trunks and sunglasses while eating a coconut, the shell as well as the insides. The biggest part that stood out about him was his skin which was tanned yet had a slight yellow colour. "I better go before I am late" his mouth opened more than humanly possible and threw the whole coconut in, swallowing without a bite.

"I suppose it's time to get ready" in a movement too fast for the human eye, the man was gone and was replaced with a yellow octopus like creature with a Pac man like face with teeth, wearing a teachers robe and a teachers hat which was too small for the octopus head. "Here I come class, your one and only Koro sensei, Naruto Uzumaki". He jumped 30 meters in the air before flying forward at supersonic speed.

(Class 3-E)

"...Okay, good luck with your assassination, remember earths survival rests on you" a woman with long straight black hair except for her fringe which was spiky, she stood at 5'11. She wore high heels, a short black skirt, and a white button up shirt which was left open to show the top of her cleavage and the sleeves rolled up. In all she was a beauty with her clothes showing off her generously curved body.

"Yes Karasumi sensei" the students replied, Karasumi nodded walking out the classroom, opening the door to see Koro sensei aka Naruto with a massive grin.

"Good morning" Naruto appeared behind Karasumi giving him a back massage after Karasumi failed to stab Naruto with a green combat knife. "Have a good day Karasumi sensei" Karasumi smiled slightly putting her knife away. Naruto moved slowly to the teacher's desk and dropped the attendance book on the desk "time to get started". Naruto opened the book and took out a pen; he picked the book up again "class monitor if you would do the honours".

"Yes sir" a feminine blue haired boy, wearing the custom school uniform, except the blazer which was swapped with a blue sleeveless jumper. "Ready" all the students stood up pointing a gun at Naruto "Aim" everyone stared at Naruto while Naruto grinned as always. "Fire" everyone fired their guns at once making a wall of bullets but to Naruto who saw everything in slow motion.

"Let's take the register while you kids tire yourselves out" Naruto sidestepped the bullets, fitting through all the gaps. "Kayano" she replied with a 'here' "What was that, I can't quite here you under this gun fire" she repeated it only louder. "Okada" she yelled out 'here' in response... After 5 minutes Naruto closed the book "well it seems you are all finished trying to kill me for now".

"Surely we should have hit him once"

"Yeah, he is probably taking all those shots like a champ; I mean these won't hurt much" a male student with dark brown hair, wearing the uniform except the blazer spoke.

Naruto sighed "have you forgotten already, those may be harmless to you, but to me, they are highly dangerous, observe". Using a cloth to pick up the BB pellets "as one touches me" Naruto dropped one on his tentacle, which exploded on impact. "as you see, it would be fairly obvious if you did hit me" Naruto clapped his tentacles together. Naruto's face changed to have green stripes "so good luck killing me before graduation you're going to need it". His face changed back to his usual yellow "okay everyone tidy up the mess and then we can get started on today's lesson, I want no more shooting in lessons are we clear".

"Yes Koro sensei"

(A few hours later)

Nagisa stared at Naruto's back as he wrote questions on the board with chalk 'is still hard to believe that he is our sensei as well as the man who destroyed most of the moon'.

(Flash back)

Naruto stood in front of the class in his octopus form "Hello, how are you? I'm the one who blew up the moon"

"Huh?" everyone just sweat dropped at his casual way of saying it.

"I'm planning to blow up earth too, next year, anyway enough of that for just now, I'm going to be your new teacher" Naruto spoke like a kid going to the sweet store.

'There is something seriously wrong with this guy' everyone thought simultaneously. "I'm Karasumi from the ministry of defence, what I am about to tell you may seem a bit confusing and is top secret, so what I am about to say must not be talked about elsewhere". "You know what I will just come out with it, we need you to kill this thing for the sake of the human race" Karasumi crossed her arms under her bust.

"Excuse me" a short light brown haired student put their hand up. "No offense but is this a joke because if that is the alien that blew up the moon..." the student started but was interrupted by Naruto who looked annoyed.

"I will have you know I was born on earth for your information" Naruto raged on turning slightly red.

Karasumi sighed "now I am not at liberty to discuss the details of his juncture, so we have to assume he is telling the truth, his threat is all too real, this coming march he will obliterate the earth". "Apart from you guys, the only people that know about this are world leaders, if this got out to the public it would spread worldwide panic" Karasumi reached into her pocket. "Which means we have to kill him quickly with discretion" she took a knife out her pocket and tried to cut him but he appeared behind her. "As you can see..." she tried to stab him but he appeared behind her again "he is very fast". She tried one last time and got the same result.

"Now, now you need to calm down, how about a back message" Naruto put his tentacles down her shirt to give her a back message.

"As you can see he is a bit of a perv at times but as part of our negotiations he won't do anything to you, unless you let him" she glared at Naruto as the tentacles were visibly heading towards her breasts under her clothes. She coughed into her hand, warning Naruto as the tentacles started moving away from her breasts and out of her clothes.

A student raised his to ask a question "um didn't he just do something to you?"

"Not to him apparently, touching your private parts is the only thing he agreed that he would need your permission" Karasumi looked over at Naruto and held up a green book. "If anyone feels harassed by him just give him this to read, usually I would never consider you, kids getting a book like this and for anyone who wants to keep their innocence do not read this". Karasumi gave Naruto the book which he happily accepted "Everyone of you will be given a number of books but back on the main issue". She cleared her throat "to kill him, you will all need to become assassins".

(Flash back end)

Nagisa was brought out of his thoughts as a gun fired; he looked disinterested because as usual Naruto had caught the BB with the chalk. "What did I say earlier today Ms Nakamura" Naruto turned red in the face while tapping the ground with his feet. "No guns while in class, back of the class young lady"

Rio bowed "sorry sensei"

"Good I hope you all know there will be big punishments from now on, for anyone that breaks the rules" Naruto giggled darkly. "Anyone who breaks a rule before lunch will have to be naked for the rest of the school year that includes weekends and holidays" Naruto wiggled his tentacles like he was a monster from horror movie 'well the girls will anyway'.

In the afterlife a long white haired man with red lines around his eyes, sneezed then looked up proud for some reason. "I feel a disturbance in the wind" he clenched his fist while tears fell from his eyes "someone just had a genius perverted idea". He took out a notepad "I have got to find this amazing idea".

After 10 minutes past Naruto looked out the window as the bells rang "Well that's the lunch bells everyone, excuse me while I pop over to Indian for a bite to eat, I will be back in a moment". Naruto disappeared out the window.

40 minutes later Naruto landed back at the school campus wiping his lips with a napkin while carrying a missile in the other tentacle. "Oh Koro sensei, welcome back but what is that?" Yukiko asked nervously. Yukiko wore the normal school uniform; she had straight black hair that went half way down her back, light brown eyes. She was the most popular in class due to having well above average curves for her age while wearing a uniform slightly too small for her, a cute face, highly intelligent and was a loyal friend, the former mainly for the guys.

"My dear this is a missile from the Chinese, they tried to shoot me down when I was coming back here" Yukiko stepped back scared it would go off. "Don't look so scared, this is just the shell, I disarmed the bomb inside and dropped it into the ocean" he rubbed her head with his tentacle to calm her down. "Now it is time for class, let's get move on, we don't want to be late do we?" Naruto walked to the classroom with Yukiko following closely behind.

(Couple of hours later)

"Okay class your assignment for today is to create a poem with the last line reading _'it was tentacles all along'_ once your finished you hand it to me, your poem will be graded for grammar, creativityand overall beauty of expression".

Yukiko put her hand up "excuse me sensei but really?"

"Yes really" Naruto coughed into his tentacle "Allow me to give you an example _'Interpretation: A life lived vividly, powerful, wasn't a blossom shower scattering cherry petals in the garden – it was tentacles all along'_ "

"Yeah because that makes a whole lot of sense, jeez"

Naruto grinned "You may go home when you are finished"

"But sir, tentacles all along..."

"Yes it is quite a tricky one but it keeps you mind racing and your imagination slithering" Naruto grinned moving his tentacles in strange ways.

"Ew stop doing that, it's weird" Naruto turned pink from slight embarrassment

"Sensei, I'm finished" Yukiko stood up and walked forward 'While he is embarrassed I will strike'. Yukiko took out a knife and stabbed Naruto but he grabbed her wrist, while tutting. Seeing this Yukiko leaped at him wrapping her arms around him but he disappeared before she touched him.

"That was a brilliant idea, if I didn't see that you would be walking away with that prize money, very creative indeed" Naruto complimented. He looked at the rest of the class, who were all confused and started asking questions "well class this has been the best attempt so far, by attaching small cut up BB pellets, too small for the regular eye to see and sticking them on her clothing". Naruto patted her head, rubbing it again "a hug of death, very unique, you get full marks for that attempt, although..." Naruto went pink while giving a perverted grin "you never put any inside your clothes did you? Hehehe" his tentacles going crazy.

"Read your book" Karasumi opened the door throwing the perverted book with knives sticking out of it.

Naruto caught the cover of the book to avoid the knives "fine" Naruto huffed at having to read a book instead of a real girl.

"Karasumi sensei why are you here"

"From now on I will be your physical education teacher so..." Karasumi started

"WHAT but, but, but... what about me, I teach them, what am I supposed to do instead" Naruto panicked.

"I don't know, take a break for all I care but I have orders from HQ" Karasumi stated.

Naruto looked down depressed "fine but Karasumi sensei" his eyes glowed red before turning pink "I wouldn't wear a skirt if I were you hehehe, if you do I think maybe instead of your black thong like panties, you should try purple to have a contrast in colour between your clothes and hair". In a second all girls in the room pointed a gun at him and started shooting "ah what did I say" Naruto spoke dodging the bullets, which for some reason seemed stronger and faster for some reason. "Class dismissed" Naruto jumped out the window and disappeared, running from feminine fury.

 **Chapter end**

 **Review, Follow and Favourite. I hope you enjoyed this chapter even though I am not the best at first chapters.**

 **Drag out**


	2. Chapter 2

**Assassination Uzumaki**

 **Hello everyone, I'm back and happy that you liked the first chapter. For the remaining harem, here are the choices with how many votes; you still have a couple of chapters to choose who you.**

 **Fem Gakuho Asano: 1**

 **Fem Gakushu Asano: 1**

 **Rinka Hayami: 2**

 **Toka yada: 1**

 **Hinano Kurahashi: 1**

 **Fem Karma Akabane: 1**

 **Rest: 0**

 **Nagisa will not be turned into a girl as it will lose the comedic effect for a guy looking like a girl.**

 **Ahemaru 'Ahegao' Henriku** **:**

 **1\. Listen the summary is not the actual story so don't complain about it, I literally don't care about the summary ok.**

 **2\. You see the reason I have not told about Naruto being koro or how it happened, etc. Is that the story would be like a script, I will tell you when the time is right.**

 **3\. I told you first chapters are not my thing so my character build-up would be bad**

 **4\. Just look above for your answer**

 **5\. I am not going to say the antagonist but I like to be unexpected for who I am going to choose**

 **6\. Naruto can only shape shift between tentacle form and human form, basically the human form was before he got experimented on and he cannot remain in that form for extended periods of time.**

 **7\. I am bad at first chapters; if you don't like it don't read.**

 **Dragongodslayer1: Well yes he will reveal his human form later, if he didn't well I would well… a perverted tentacle monster and some attractive girls… hehe either way it is not a bad option, except for my pure innocent mind.**

 **Avidnarutofan: Well the twist on the story will also be the reason the girls fall in love with Naruto.**

"Ok everyone keep it up, if you get tired so quickly it will be pointless to continue and assassinate Koro sensei" Karasumi shouted at the whole class with her hands on her hips. She had replaced her skirt with black trousers and had buttoned up her shirt, much to Naruto's ire. "Don't give up now" she shouted at a couple of the class stopping for a break "you need to continue if you want a chance at defeating anyone"

"But miss is this going to work, I mean, will what we are doing actual work against Koro sensei" Sousuke asked shrugging his shoulders.

Tomohito nodded "yeah what good is it learning about this, I mean it is not like we will be able to stab him anyway". "Shouldn't we just practice with guns as they have a better chance of hitting sensei anyway?"

"Not necessary" both boys jumped as Naruto appeared behind them, putting a tentacle on their shoulders.

"Don't do that Koro sensei, it's scary" Sousuke fell back in shock but luckily the tentacle on his shoulder kept him from falling on the ground.

"Well my little assassins in training, by learning the basics, you would have sensed me behind you" Naruto now had green stripes "not that you would have a chance if I tried". Sousuke gritted his teeth at being mocked and stabbed Naruto but he had moved to the side to avoid the knife. His face turned into a cross "Sousuke you let your anger get the better of you, this also effected your approach, I could clearly see you wanted to attack me before you did and that stab was well below your skills, don't let your anger get the better of you. I want all the class to remember this ok".

"Yes Sensei" everyone called out except a small group including one Ryouma Terasaka.

"You are joking right? Why the hell would it matter if we got angry, we have a fucking right to be angry after you destroyed the moon" Ryouma walked forward gripping his knife tightly, his face frowning. "Why the hell should you teach us, you are just a freak that should just die" he ran forward knife above his head.

"It looks like I have to be a bit more forceful" Naruto mumbled which only Karasumi heard it, making her sigh and take a step back.

'So he really is going to do it' she stared at the scene 'I hope he doesn't go too far but maybe this will show as an example for the other students, to work harder'.

As Ryouma's knife came close to stabbing Naruto in the head, a tentacle grabbed his wrist and to the shock of everyone except Karasumi, Naruto threw Ryouma over his head and on the ground behind him. "Sensei what are you doing I thought you couldn't hurt us, wasn't that the agreement you made with the government?" Nagisa exclaimed

"Indeed it was" Naruto replied "however that was on normal circumstances, as you know, only this class I have agreed not to harm but there are exceptions". Naruto grinned in a dark yet light hearted way "the exceptions are basically, if a student attacks another student, a student refuses all work I give them unless it is far to technically advanced for the student and finally if I am personally training you in combat, although I prefer not using force at all".

"Wait so you could attack us right now, since we are training in our fighting skill, is that right sensei?" Yukiko asked.

"No he can't" Karasumi stated "well not until you attack him" everyone gulped "but I don't think you have to worry about it, he has not attacked you yet, well except just there" she looked towards Ryouma standing up shakily while grumbling. She turned to Naruto and pointed at him "and you, this is my class now so go do something else".

"WHAT but, but what am I going to do" Naruto screamed out in shock.

"How am I supposed to know what you're going to do" Karasumi crossed her arms. "Go and play in the sandbox like a good little boy, just stop interrupting my class". Naruto moved to the sandbox with anime tears "now as to continue from where you left off before we were interrupted".

(1 hour later)

Everyone had collapsed out of breath from the continuous exercise, the usual exercise that Naruto had given them had breaks in between but Karasumi was not so merciful. Having no breaks in 2 hours worth of insane exercise was casual exercise in Karasumi's opinion and had done the exercises with the class to show them, after all she had spoken the truth as she was standing like she had done no exercise, and she wasn't even sweating.

"Hey Koro sensei" Naruto looked up from the magazine he was reading and noticed Karasumi standing over him. "I need you to come to the faculty lounge after school to discuss some issues" she gave him a stern stare "and if you forget like last time, I will make sure all your books have BB pellets stuck in them".

"I will be there, I always am" Naruto saluted even though he had never remembered to go to one meeting. "Hm" Naruto turned to his students to see them looking at the appearance of a red headed girl, the girl had mid-short length hair, yellowish eyes. She wore the female school uniform except had an open black blazer, no tie and had black knee length stockings. "Ah this must be Miss Akabane, it is nice to see you, am I correct in saying you came back from you expulsion"

Karuma ran over to Naruto "yeah that's right but you can call me by my first name if you like" she gave him a bright smile. "Although I am surprised, you actually look like an octopus, I thought they were exaggerating".

"I'm sure you have heard other great things about me as well" Naruto grinned as usual.

"Well they didn't tell me much about you, they said I should see for myself, anyway" she brushed the hair out of her eyes with her left hand. "It's nice to meet you" she held her hand out for a hand shake.

"The pleasure is all yours" his grin got bigger. Naruto grabbed her hand with a cloth covering his tentacle, another tentacle grabbed her other wrist "that would have been an excellent assassination however I was not born yesterday, also a trick like that has already been used and has failed".

"So you saw through my act, you are good, just like they said" she struggled to escape from his grasp.

"Yes I am, did I mention the pleasure was all yours" Naruto turned pink as his other tentacles put on medical gloves. "Now I will need to find all your other hidden weapons" he giggled as his tentacles went up her sleeves, surprisingly Karuma grinned in response. 'Is she challenging me, oh well it is fun time' the tentacles started to wrap around her arms before reaching her chest.

Both Naruto's and Karuma's grin got bigger "die" Karuma gripped his tentacles to hold him in place and spat out a BB pellet out her mouth. Naruto withdrew his tentacles, using his other tentacles; he chopped off his own tentacle that with caught and moved three meters away. "What's wrong sensei is that all you got don't you want another feel" she took out another knife. She moved towards him "the class calls you Koro sensei because apparently you are the unkillable sensei". Naruto was red with anger as she put her head close to whisper to him "you are not much are you, just a little perverted octopus, and I can't wait to kill you". She walked off laughing to herself "I'm looking forward to class".

(After School)

Naruto was crying punching the wall lightly which made a small squeaking noise due to his tentacles, muttering something about kids these days and back in my day. It had been an hour since Naruto started punching the wall, although he had to stop during the quiz due to people complaining. Most of the students had gone home; the only ones staying were the studiers, the ones that came for studying and advice. Although there was only three that stayed: Yukiko, Manami and Koutarou, the rest didn't really care about grades anymore.

"Koro sensei, can I have a little help" Manami called out

Naruto turned around, his attitude doing the same as he was now smiling happy "of course". He turned a seat on the desk in front of her "what is it you need help with?"

She held out a potion "I have a potion, you said to make one right and I have a list of my ingredients here, can you check if it would work".

"Oh you completed it already, well no harm in having a taste" Naruto casually stated the opposite of what a poison is meant to do. Drinking the whole bottle Naruto blinked "well it was a bit bitter, I taste a few poisons in here but I think you put to many types of poisons in here, it is like putting dangerous acid in with dangerous alkalis together, and they just cancel each other out".

"Next time you should consider ingredients you put in your poisons check their compatibility together then you may try and add more poisonous ingredients, but the most important thing you do is to never give up" Naruto patted her head. "How about tomorrow you can try again" Naruto ducked to avoid a BB pellet.

"I thought I told you to meet me in the faculty lounge after school to discuss some issues" Karasumi crossed her arms. "Don't think you will get away with making me wait, you can't expect me to believe that you were helping them every second". She raised her gun again "suffer the consequences"

"Help" Naruto ran around the classroom to avoid the bullets. "Ahaha just joking you won't be able to hit me anyway" he turned stripy green laughing loudly as the three students just sweat dropped at the scene.

 **Drag out**

 **Review, Follow and Favourite.**

 **Drag out**


End file.
